First Impressions
by inhereuphoriceyes
Summary: A series of one-shots about Patricia and Eddie's "moments" together during Season 2. R&R!
1. The Newbie Sticks His Foot!

**Hey, guys! I know I'm like a die-hard Patrome fan, but I'm very interested in Eddie. And even though he's only starred in one episode so far, he's like one of my new favorites. And I'm also intrigued by his relationship with Patricia. I may be changed into Edtricia later on. Scary, I know. But this is like a small one-shot on what I think Patricia's view of him is. Anyways, take the poll on my profile, and if you **_**LOVE**_** Patrome, check out my profile for more info on that. Anyways here ya go, after the disclaimer of course!**

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon, please don't hunt me down. This is purely for entertainment purposes only. I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. Not at all, sadly.**

Joy was rambling on and on about Fabian again. I knew that she was beginning to become upset because of me not paying attention. So, I played along as she spoke. "Can you talk to Fabian, please? I just need to know. Are they on or are they off? And, be subtle..." I flashed her a surprised look, hanging my mouth open, leaving her to rethink what she had just said. "Kay, scratch that off," she said, shaking her head. I never knew that she could be so desperate over a guy, or the shy dork, Fabian. I'd never do that. Guys were just...idiots. There's just no reason to be so hung up over them. And there's also no reason to blab it on to your best friend. Call it selfish, but boy talk just begins to sound like noise after a while. I was about to reply to her request, when I got bumped near my "undesignated area" by a moldy lumpy brown boot. It caught my attention immediately as I whipped my eyes to the owner of the repulsive shoe. I guess I spoke to soon about boys.

The guy had slightly gelled "casually messed up" short blonde hair with darker brown highlights at the roots. His long, perfectly shaped eyebrows held close to his smaller-than-normal dark brown, hazel eyes. His nose was an average size, smooth and slightly pointed. His lips were not necessarily big, but they were thicker and were a sweet light pinkish red. He had a nice chiseled chin accented with a few dark spots on his skin.

And oh, his clothes. I liked them. He wore a black-brown leather jacket, complimenting a black, red, and white unbuttoned checkered collar shirt. And underneath that, was a dark grey T-shirt. He had a wrap-around brown bracelet that I could considerably say was a girly accessory. His dark grey jeans fit him extremely well. And I liked the fact that they didn't stick to his legs like other guys I've met. They were almost straight, but were a little skinnier. And once again, his gross brown boots.

Overall, he was...cute. Fit also, which pleased me. Of course, I'd never say that out loud. Boys, yuck. I had a reputation to uphold. I wasn't going to let a newbie destroy that. Besides, I'd never take interest in the newfound moron who sleeps in lounges. You could say that I was able to analyze him further...maybe, even though I found it disturbing how I could pay this much attention to the jerk. But even if I wanted to, which I wouldn't (his girly yet stunningly stylish clothes were beginning to bother me now), he finally shook awake and surprisingly said, "Woah," snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes narrowed as I switched to my defensive side.

"Stick your feet in, will you?" I now glared at him as he carried on with a completely nonchalant attitude.

He responded irritatingly saying, "You woke me." His adorable-I mean disgusting- lips flared as he spoke.

"Yeah, well student lounges are for lounging, not sleeping. Clues in the name," I shot back, my obvious audacity showing its true colors.

He sat up and his annoyance of me began to show as he spoke. "Okay, I was on a plane for eight hours. Then, I was on a train for four more. And now I'm in _Boresville_, U.K. I don't need a lecture. Kay, Hermione?" He gestured with his arms, as he now showed his bad attitude as well.

I heard Joy gasp in the background. Well, this was getting fun. My habit of easy anger now came in as I retorted, enunciating every word. "Great, that's all we need. Another **patronizing** American who's only reference to the U.K. is Harry Potter. Who are you anyway?" He smirked as I said patronizing, but soon went back to a frown.

"Ooh' are you?" he replied simply, referring back to his indifferent attitude.

"I asked first," I snarled, giving him my best signature glare this time.

"Pfft." He said, chuckling. "Really?" he replied, finding humor in my easy answer.

I quickly thought of a more elaborate comeback to cover up my other one. "Next time you trip somebody up, remember it's considered polite to apologize in this country," I spat.

He was awed and clearly out of words as he now replied with an easy response. "Do you ever stop talking? I should call you Blabs….. or Yacker." He smiled in satisfaction at the pathetic nickname and pointed at me, smiling and nodding his head. "Unh, Yacker!" As he said the words, his lips puckered.

"And maybe _I_ should call you a cab back to the airport." I leaned in closer squinting at him for dramatic effect.

"Ohhhh," he clapped, looking at me sarcastically, widening his eyes, "Devastating." He laughed again at my insult, which infuriated me. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't stand being forced to stare at those eyes any longer. I was also sickened by his way of insulting me, acting so careless as if I was a mere bug buzzing around him. And, his accent. That American accent that I couldn't get over. His voice was even weirder than Nina's. His was an of course attractive deep voice, but was also flavored with a spiral of high-pitched volumes, too. He sounded like Justin Bieber, still going through puberty. Of course, maybe that's why all those girls adore Justin Bieber. But I wasn't going to be one of his "fan-girls." OVER MY DEAD BODY.

I planned my hasty exit this time. I wasn't going to let him win. Not at all. So I said, "As much as I'd love to stand here trading stereotypes, I think I'm going to go hang somewhere else. C'mon, Joy." He gave me another unconcerned look and shushed me away with his hand which made me kind of upset. But I kept my cool, and flipped my hair moving back the same way I came, with Joy by my side.

When we were away from ear-shot, Joy whispered to me, her girliness making a reappearance. "He's pretty cute, huh?"

"Pfft," I covered up, rolling my eyes. "He likes to think he is."

*****Please READ!*****

**Okay, so that's done. Please respond in the reviews (it took me forever to analyze the scene from the show) and if you want me to do any more encounters with Patricia and Eddie, I'd be happy to turn this into a series of one-shots of them. However, if you don't, that's fine. Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. I have Eddie Krueger as my housemate

**Okay, I loved the reviews telling me to continue! Thanks so much you guys and I hope you enjoy this one. Anyways, you know the drill. Take my poll and please review! **

**And I know you guys want the mushy carrot fight. It will come soon. I just found some potential in this scene.**

**Also, since a lot of you like Patrome, please check out my other story, "That Dreaded Holiday." I think THAT one is like 100x better than this one. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Plain and simple. **

I was typing on my computer. I hadn't gotten to use it in ages and now that I was on it, it was consumingly addictive. My hands flew across the keyboard, rambunctiously tapping the buttons. I heard the door slam and the rustle of feet, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was too busy...researching uhhmm, the new kid.

"Well if it isn't the Yacker." I stood in horror as I recognized the voice from earlier. Speak of the devil. The newbie. I turned my head to stare at him, giving him an evil look.

"No. PLEASE tell me you're not staying here." My face was captured in a look of pure shock, anxiety, and disgust.

"Well, as a matter of principle, I don't like to stay anywhere too long." He stood in his ever so conceited glory, smiling because he got another chance to disturb me. He kept his eyes on me as he moved to sit casually on the chair beside me.

Giving into my theatrical tendencies, I complained, "AWWWHH, YOU ARREE, AREN'T YOU?" putting heavy attention on my words.

He now settled in, not properly using the chair. His legs swung across the left arm of the antique chair, wide open. He let his arm fall onto his knee as he smirked. He lifted his hands and let them stay palm-up, as if to say 'Gee, I dunno' in a sarcastic way. I gave him more attention, as I knew that was his target. This "bad boy" was just another act. But, I wasn't sure what to think of him. He didn't give up too much. He was a worthy adversary and I was willing to compete. And one other thing competing gave to me. It gave me a chance to dig down deeper and figure him out. I wanted to know, so bad in fact, if he was a good person inside. Or at least had a brain. Because I came to realize that clever people and maybe "rude" people always have something to hide. Like me. I also wanted to know exactly _why_ he was so focused on bugging ME. It was merely at the tip of my tongue, I assured myself. But as my usual perceptiveness had failed me, it made me even more curious to explore the depths of his character. It kept me keen and focused on **him**, which bugged me. I, Patricia Williamson, would never give ANYONE the time of day. Sometimes not even my best friend, which would be considered cruel I guess. But here I was, searching the newcomer up on Facebook. WHAT THE HELL. There had to be something wrong... Perhaps I was a robot that had a virus or some sort of mis-programming. I was changed in a way by this newcomer, and I had a feeling I wasn't coming back. So, I had to adjust to it...

"Great, that's all I need. Another stupid boy in the house." I thought that something had changed in his expression as I said this; he seemed a little hurt and shocked as I told him my opinion of him (which was more or less true). But something different had overcome me as he stared deep into my eyes. Perhaps it was only for a millisecond, but I'm pretty sure that my newfound "girly heart" just exploded and melted into a billion itty bitty pieces. He looked at me, not of fondness, but of speculation. I felt my heart take a little leap, which bothered me. I went 16 years without it, and I planned to go 16 more years without it. But that was gone. I'm not sure exactly why it did though. I refused to think of it as a crush. This was merely JUST another relationship with a guy. I could say it was like my one with Jerome. Slight competitiveness, rudeness, insulting, and on my part, soul-searching. So as I got lost in the moment, I observed him more as well. His stare bore into me, his eyes already narrowed, almost like a hawk. His lips fluttered again in a flurry as he finally said, "Could you slow down your roll a bit? It's a little _hard to understand your accent._" I rolled my eyes, still trying to figure out and process why he enjoyed getting under my skin and degrading my values. It made me a bit more self-conscious than usual; which bothered me AGAIN. How could one stupid guy change me so much in so little time?

I clenched my teeth in anger and frustration, which I'm sure he happily excepted. He laughed a soft tinkly giggle, obnoxious beyond words. I found it kind of attractive how he sounded. I had the urge to slap myself across the head as I thought those words. I waited for him to go further into his rant. Although it was annoying, it was fun. I found that he was the only _real_ excitement I'd had in well, forever. "Cute, but kinda whiny."

My jaw should've dropped then. _Cute, but kinda whiny._ I thought it over again. _Cute, but kinda whiny._ I felt like I was reading an excerpt of Hamlet. Those four simple words irked, confused, and somewhat flattered me ALL at the same time. He thought I was...cute? My lips curled uncontrollably into a smile, but could've been misread as a smirk as I tried to conceal it. And normally, I'd be outraged to being called cute. Cute. It was like a mockery of my entire essence if someone called me that. But coming from his mouth, it must have meant the world to me. But going through the words step-by-step, I also realized he said whiny. WHINY? Was he trying to flatter me, or aggravate me? I realized that he was only insulting me in the first place, so why was I going so nuts over it? Wasn't sure. But I didn't want to keep him waiting, because I knew that he was dying to hear my response. So, as me being the typical Goth, I complained, "**WHINY?**"

I so desperately wanted to prod him for more information, but I knew it would be considered a sign of weakness or attraction in his book. Avoiding the question abruptly, he said, "Anyway, the name's Eddie by the way," sticking his hand out for me to shake. I was appalled because he just thought he could walk in, be a jerk and a flirt *I kind of liked that part*, and just shake my hand and get away with it. NO WAY. As if to show him, I just turned my attention away from him.

Desperate for an insult, I remembered an ad for a stupid looking horror film in America. It was uh, Eddie Krueger I believed. Perfect. "Eddie Krueger," I threw out questioningly. He laughed a wheezy laugh which was a strange response. I turned my head to him again.

"I think you mean Freddie."

"What?"

"Freddie Krueger."

"Whatever," I said to him edgily, "You're still a nightmare."

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and 'hang' (he quoted my words earlier...maybe he did pay attention), I have to report to someone named Vincent, or Victor...uh, so." As he said the words, his face folded in a bunch of different expressions. I could've laughed out loud or blushed at the sight of it. Darn... THIS WAS GETTING ON MY NERVES. And I could tell that he wanted me to show him around, but I couldn't do that, no matter how much it would pleasure me. Because I knew that if I stayed with him too long, by myself, just like now, I'd ultimately fall for him. And for sure, in my brain, I knew that I couldn't let myself do that. Plus, I knew I had to show more backbone towards him. This was a good way of showing it.

I just said, "Dunno," in an uncaring way, signaling him to leave.

He was surprised by my answer. And so was I. You'd think, well everyone would think, that I'd want to spend time flirting with him, you know? Well, too bad. The damage was done. And being uncharacteristically sympathetic, looking at his minimal down-fallen expression, I felt my heart crack a little bit from loss of opportunity. But, I realized that he hid it too. His Achilles' heels were hidden expertly from all suspecting outsiders, like me. And with a 'tsk' and a roll of his eyes in sore loserness and bitterness, he spun to leave. And, by the door, he caught Joy and used his "charm", lightly touching her shoulder. "Hey." And for a last attempt to get me to react, in sourness, he said, "Tell me, is your friend always so..."

Joy responded to my disappointment quickly, saying, "Yep," like the cheery person she was.

He muttered, "Awesome," and in failure, he finally left the room defeated, and all I had to do left was make sure not to look back.

**While I was writing this, I wasn't really concentrated. It's not good. But, please tell me your opinion of it anyways. **


	3. FLIRT

**Hey, hey, hey, guys! I'd just like to say thanks for the reviews, favoriting, and alerting. They make my day and encourage me to keep writing SO much. I'd really like to hear more constructive criticism in order to help please you guys throughout the chapters. Also, take my poll on my profile! And I PROMISE I'll get to your requested scenes. I mean, there are so many Peddie scenes, you wouldn't blame me if I went after the season? But I won't do ALL of them. Just the good ones.**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. House. Of. Anubis.**

I was enjoying my breakfast, savoring the taste of my bread and butter, licking my fingers in delight. The table was noisy of course, everyone talking over each other. We were being quieter than usual though. Everyone was speaking in more of a whisper, probably because the new house-mother, Vera, was overly strict. I expected to hear Mick munching on some fruit or chucking down a carton of milk, but as my eyes landed on his seat, I realized that Mick was gone. I really was going to miss the meathead, but I was really happy with who replaced him. But, also, I realized, that Eddie wasn't there either. Funny. The one person that I wanted to see at breakfast the most, wasn't there. I went back to my food to get my mind off the subject before I bursted out of control. I was happily spreading butter on my 5th piece of bread, getting used to the new accommodations, when everyone stopped talking. I lifted my head up to see why, being pleasantly yet distressfully greeted by Eddie walking into the room. I swear, was this dude just gonna pop into my life whenever I thought about him. Because if so, life is going to be hell. This guy just bothered me on so many levels. He made my heart flutter, yet he disturbed me by breaking my independence. I loved being able to spend time with him, but most of the time, due to our thick-headed personalities, we were fighting. His presence gave me an overwhelming sense of joy, but also irked me because he was the only one strong enough and cool enough if I do say so myself, to stand up to me. God, I'm being featured in one of those Rom-com's. Just another love/hate relationship. But I guess that's what they mean when they say that your own love story is the best.

As he strolled in, all of us exchanged awkward looks and glances, little 'ohs' in the background. He went to sit in Mick's seat next to Fabian and Alfie. Just _two_ seats away from me. Long semester I have ahead of me. Oh goodie. I gave him my normal welcoming glare.

Nina, being the opposite of me, asked, "Would you like some OJ?" grabbing the glass pitcher filled with orange juice. She smiled a bright smile at him, way more flirty than a friendly gesture. I began choking myself on the inside as I thought of the idea of Eddie _and_ Nina.

He responded, "Finally! Someone that speaks English." I cursed in my thoughts as I remembered how he made fun of my accent. But my spirit lifted as I thought about the way he said, 'Cute, but kinda whiny'. Nina giggled, flitting her eyelashes. As he finally realized that she was flirting, being the idiot he was, he charmingly said, "And the best thing I've heard since I've gotten here." Was he seriously shitting me in front of my own table? Flirting with some other chick _right_ in front of me. I knew I had no right to think this way, but we did have something. And we both knew our boundaries and personal rules, that we couldn't let our affection show. But this just...ugh. I'm going to scream. My eyes averted to Fabian because I wanted to see if Fabian would react the same as me, of course Eddie was never my ex... He gasped in jealousy and in the tackiness of the compliment. He coughed to change the subject. I smirked.

"So when did you get here? I got a shock when I saw you in Mick's bed."

I smiled a little bit more, glad that the interaction between Eddie and Nina was broken. I butted in, "I can imagine." Joy gave me a stern look, obviously because of her attraction to him (I guess Nina wasn't the only one), and nudged me on the arm.

I turned to Eddie who looked down, probably remembering my dissing of him yesterday. He gave a sigh/chuckle, making me acknowledge my utter relentlessness. I was surprised by the fact that he didn't retort something back immediately. Had I hurt him that much? That couldn't be possible. Was my opponent giving up SO easily already? He ignored me. I probably frowned at the fact, but I continued to listen as he said, "Yesterday, and I had the pleasure of meeting Yacker here." Score. That was the Eddie I barely knew.

I was content that he gave in to insulting me. Playing along once again, I stared him down, taking a sip of my orange juice. I mimicked a "Ha" and he turned away from me again to the rest of the girls. He put his hands together and smugly said, "Speaking of which, uh, who do we have here?" I gritted through my teeth in disgust as all of the girls, MY FRIENDS, eagerly answered him.

I saw Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian were offended just as much as I was and I was glad that others were at least dismayed by this.

I decided to sit back and pretend not to care as he said in a deep 'manly' voice, "Ey. I'm Eddie. No one told me that all of the English girls here were, so cute." He raised his eyebrows at each and every one of them but me, shamelessly being an ass and a wanton all in one. I sat back in my chair. Oh, he was good. He was totally playing me and I wouldn't stand for it.

They all giggled foolishly and reacted to his comment. Alfie reached over the table to give Amber a bagel, saying, "Here you go, dear," I guess, signifying that Amber was his. And I felt bad for him considering Amber just took it not even looking at him, still giving Eddie the googly eyes.

Eddie then smirked and got more casual around the table after he saw how much he influenced the girls. I decided to ignore him to not give him the satisfaction.

And Nina, not ready to give up the conversation brought on the welcoming committee. Still flitting her eyes like an idiot, she began, "So, what made you change schools Eddie?"

He took a sip of tea mocking us and brought his head up. "Uhh, let's see. Well, got into some fights. And then, flunked my classes. And then, the principal hated me 'cuz I said his daughter was cute, but she totally was." And he trailed off, laughing his obnoxious laugh like the arrogant jerk he was. Trying to look all badass. My anger flared as all this happened, while Nina was all beaming because he was talking like a pervert. Jealousy seethed through me. I got out of my chair, kept on bending down, prowling, and stopped by him, "Couldn't you have done us all a favor and gone to another school in the state?"

He laughed at my response, making me bubble in anger again. I needed to stomp off and right before I left, Joy scolded me. "Patricia."

I ignored her and the last thing I heard was him saying, "She knows how to make a guy feel welcome." Ass.

******IMPORTANT QUESTION******

_Okay, sorry for not updating in forever. I promise I'll be able to do it a lot more now. I've just recently been in a bunch of funk, LOL that sounds wrong. And I know this episode was old but I hope it's at least decent. So, since we both know I'm probably going to continue after the season ends with this, tell me: Should I do your requested scenes first, then the other ones I want? Or should I do it in order for less confusion, and well, order. And also, please request more if you really need a certain scene. Anyways, I'm really sorry. Please review, check out my new Edtricia story, and take my poll. Thanks so much~ x_


End file.
